


Poképuffs and Legendary Dragons

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Because I was too lazy to write them meeting each other and stuff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Maybe only a little angst, My VERY late Pride Month contribution, One Shot, but much fluff, i guarantee it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iris is busy in Johto searching for Rayquaza, when her girlfriend finds her in the woods.
Relationships: Iris/Serena (Pokemon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Poképuffs and Legendary Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... yeah. Late Pride Month contribution for a rarepair. Let’s see how this goes.

Iris had been trudging through the woods for hours. That Rayquaza... why did it have to be so darn _fast_? All of that walking, and it was still out of sight; maybe even farther away than when she had started.

”Axew!” her Pokémon said. _“We should stop and rest.”_

”I’m not stopping until I’m holding that Rayquaza’s Pokéball!” she shouted.

”Iris? Helloooooo?” a voice called.

”S-Serena!? How the heck did you... I thought you were in Hoenn!”

Serena walked into the small clearing Iris was standing in, with a picnic basket in hand. “Well, there are Pokémon Contests in Johto too. And you’re here, so that makes it all the better!”

Iris scoffed. “I-I knew that! _Obviously,_ there are Contests here too.”

”Yep! But when I went to the Blackthorn City Gym, Claire told me you were all the way out here!” she said, waving her hand around as she spread out the picnic blanket in the ground. “It’s dangerous this far out in the woods! Who knows what kind of Pokémon live here?”

”W-well Axew and my other Pokémon are strong enough to fend them off! And I could always climb a tree to escape!”

Serena nodded. “Well, you _did_ almost beat Ash.”

”It was that stupid Ash-Greninja. What kind of little kid relies on magic in a Pokémon battle, anyway?!” Iris muttered.

Serena chuckled. “You remind me of him, sometimes.“

”Yeah, but I’m actually going to achieve my goal! Once I catch that Rayquaza, I’ll be a Dragon Master for sure!”

Serena’s smile slipped. “You... You didn’t hear?”

”Hear what?”

”Ash... he won the Alola Pokémon League. He’s planning to take on the World Coronation Cup, or whatever it’s called. Iris... he-“

”So he won a measly Pokémon League! What does that change anything?! He still didn’t.. didn’t...”

”Iris...”

”Does that make him better?! He didn’t remember me or Cilan! You saw it firsthand! He forgets all his old friends...”

”But if you hadn’t collected all the Kalos Gym Badges, and challenged the Kalos Pokémon League, I never would have met you.” Serena set down her Poképuff, and moved over to her girlfriend. “I never would have realized how wrong I was... about who I truly cared for.”

”Yeah... well I...”

”You’re going to catch Rayquaza, and show the world that you’re a true Dragon Master?” she prompted.

Iris nodded. “And when I do... we’ll finally be able to travel together.”

“A Dragon Master and a Pokémon Performer?”

”A Dragon Master and Kalos Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was my first shipfic. I know it’s probably not the best, but I’m still pretty proud of it. Tell me what you think in the comments!  
> Also, I’ve searched everywhere, but I didn’t find the ship name. So thanks to Cross_Light for sharing it!


End file.
